


Voicemail

by hyewolfies



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, F/F, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Hurt/Comfort, Phone Calls & Telephones
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-04
Updated: 2020-01-04
Packaged: 2021-02-27 12:53:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 928
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22117435
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hyewolfies/pseuds/hyewolfies
Summary: “Look, if this is a joke, it’s not funny at all. It’s almost three – three! - in the morning and you’re making me worry for nothing. I’m going to bed-““Wait,” someone finally said. Only it wasn’t Hoseok - you knew that voice almost as well as the back of your hand. “Don’t go.”
Relationships: Son Hyunwoo | Shownu & Reader, Son Hyunwoo | Shownu/Reader
Kudos: 17





	Voicemail

_Hello, this is (Y/N)! Yay! Sorry I can’t answer, but leave a message and I’ll call you back. Bye!_

* * *

It might have been part of a dream, but you were sure you could hear “Pick Me” somewhere in the distance. One of your classmates thought it would be funny to change your ringtone to something more “upbeat and ironic” (her words, not yours). It wasn’t a dream, though – your phone _was_ ringing. In fact, it was kind of loud.

You jolted awake, a little disoriented. The sudden light made you shut your eyes: it came from the lamp on your desk, illuminating piles of notes and the laptop in front of you. You must have fallen asleep while writing your paper. “God, what it is this?”, you grunted. The music was starting to get on your nerves.

You fixed your glasses on the bridge of your nose before grabbing your phone. 2:37 AM flashed on the screen, followed by _Hoseok_ on the caller id.

“Hm, hi, Hoseok,” you said, your voice slurry due to your sleepy state. If he was calling after weeks of silence – especially at the wee hours of the morning – it had to be some kind of emergency. “Is everything alright?”

You waited for his answer, something to calm your now worried nerves, but it never came. The only way to know there was someone there was the breathing on the other side of the line.

“Hello? You’re making me worried,” you tried again. No answer. You gulped before another giving it another try. “Is… this about Hyunwoo? Is he okay?”

Silence.

“Look, if this is a joke, it’s not funny _at all_. It’s almost three – _three!_ \- in the morning and you’re making me worry for nothing. I’m going to bed-“

“Wait,” someone finally said. Only it wasn’t Hoseok - you knew that voice almost as well as the back of your hand. “Don’t go.”

“Hyunwoo?,” you asked, “Why are you calling from Hoseok’s number?”

“You didn’t answer the last time,” he said. “I thought it would go straight to voicemail, but you picked up and… I just wanted to hear your voice.”

“Oh,” you managed. You and Hyunwoo hadn’t talked in weeks – ever since your break-up, that is. Your heart still tightened whenever thoughts and memories of him came to mind. “Hm, Sowon – you know, from one of my classes - Sowon changed my ringtone to annoy me. I wasn’t used to it, that’s why it woke me up.”

“I think I do,” Hyunwoo said, “The one that slept in and was late for her big job interview, right?”

You laughed and soon he followed. A sad smile formed on your lips - you missed the sound of his laugh and could almost picture his smile if you closed your eyes.

“That’s the one,” you confirmed. “But really, is everything okay? Why are you up at this time?”

“It’s just,” he stopped. “It’s been a stressful day. You know, with the comeback next week and everything.”

You moved from the desk chair to the couch in the living room – your back was starting to ache, probably because of the bad position you fell asleep in while studying. From your now comfier spot, you could also stare at the rain outside. The city lights had always seemed prettier to you on a rainy night and you remembered Hyunwoo often said the same thing.

“Yeah, I can imagine,” you answered as you crossed your legs. “Why do I feel like that’s not the only thing bothering you, though?”

“I just feel like,” he groaned, frustrated, “I feel like there’s too much on my plate right now. Like that I have to take care of everyone and everything and… I’m just tired. Sometimes it’s just too much.”

“Hey, it’s okay,” you tried to comfort him, “It’s normal to feel like that. Everyone does from time to time. You need some time for yourself as well. I’ve always told you that, right?”

Hearing him laugh on the other side of the line made your heart warm. It almost felt like a scene that belonged to a couple months ago, when you were still together.

“You might be their leader, but that doesn’t mean you have to be strong and brave all the time. No one is like that, Hyunwoo. I think your members will get it; they know you better than anyone else. Talk to them about it,” you finished.

The line went silent for a moment.

“Yeah, you got a point,” Hyunwoo finally spoke. “I think I just needed to vent out a bit and… I missed talking to you. You always have good things to say.”

You were caught off guard.

“I’m… right here,” you mubled. “If you want to talk or just somebody to listen, I don’t mind. I mean, you have my number and all.”

“Thanks,” he whispered. “So, I guess this means goodnight, then.”

“You should really go to sleep. You probably have an early schedule like you boys always do and I have a paper to get back to,” you yawned. “Actually, I think I’ll be going to bed.”

Hyunwoo laughed. “Sweet dreams, (Y/N).”

You smiled before wishing him a good night and ending the call.

* * *

_Hey, (Y/N)! I have the day off tomorrow and… Do you want to go out? Together, I mean. Get coffee or anything like that. Oh, we can even go to that food place you love down the dorm’s block, if you want. Call me when you can, okay? Have a nice day at school, bye!_

**Author's Note:**

> Hello again! I wrote this a while ago (around a year ago, I think) and it's been sitting around ever since, so here I am :)
> 
> I hope you enjoyed, please tell me what you think!


End file.
